Red String Tied to Love Hiatus
by EmoGirlxD
Summary: Hinata has to go on a mission to bring Sasuke back,but fate has another plan for her when Sasuke want her with him.Plus Sakura & Ino isnt to happy about that.Why is Sasuke so interested in Hinata?SasuXHina.Warning Saku&Ino bashing I changed the summary
1. Chapter 1: Leaving

I Do Not Own Naruto!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: Leaving

The wind blow softly as the moon shined brightly, giving us light and shining us from the night darkness. From where I was standing I could see him just a few feet away from me, His pale skin shined breathtakingly in the moon's light.

"WAIT!!! Please don't leave me!" I cried badly running toward the boy that I love so much, the boy that was always with me when I needed him, I tried to reach to him and hug him and never let go… but was stop when he said...

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this, in order to be stronger, in order to kill him. I must leave." He said sadly looking up at me first then slowly turning away.

"But why?? I mean can't you stay and train here? There so many powerful people here that can help you train.

" …….. Yes I know that, but I need to be even more powerful then that…" he said

"Please… please… Don't leave me… Don't leave me all alone." I feel on the ground crying harder.

" I..I'm sorry Hinata… But just know this." He turned toward me again and slowly walked up to me and closing the gap between us.

"I am thankful of you Hinata, I want you to know that I am happy for all the time I was able to spend with you. You're the only one that helped me out when my family was killed. You showed me light when I was trapped in darkness. If I leave after I killed him, then know this that I well come back to you." He said trying hard not to cry

"B-But…. But… hai…" I couldn't say anything. I knew he had to do this, and that there was no way I could stop him.

"Thank you Hinata, and I promise you that after I come back from killing him, I will marry you and then we'll be together forever, so please promise that you will wait for me/" he asked looking into my eyes

" H-Hai, I promise, I'll wait forever for you." I said as tears started coming down my cheeks again.

He hugged me one more time, letting me feel his warmth again knowing that we'll both miss this warmth.

" Goodbye…. Hinata…." was all I heard him say before everything went blank.

" Wait!!!! Come back!!!!" I yelled.

" Come back!! Please… come back…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NO!! Come back!!!" I yelled, causing myself to wake up. Another dream… I just had another dream of that dreadful day. The only guy I have ever loved was leaving me.

Brushing away the thought, I slowly wiping the sweat that was coated on my face, I looked up at the clock to see that it was only 5:34. Sighing slowly, I got up from my warm bed and went to the restroom and got ready.

Walking out of the restroom to where my mirror was. I sat down on the chair and brushed my hair. My hair has grown longer and now it flows down my back freely. I like having long hair but sometime during my missions I would prefer my short hair because I could move more freely. Many say that I look so much like my mother since I've grown my hair out. Oh how I miss her. The house never felt the same way since she left. How the house would warm up when she smile, how father would smile and happily eat the food that she cooked, how the house would feel so cozy with her just being here. Now , without her smile the house feels colder than ever, how father eats less than he did before, and how the house feel so empty without her. I shook myself from thoughts of her before I start crying again.

I walked down the lonely hallway of the Hyuuga household. It is just so quiet around here that people would think that everyone's died or something. I walked past the training room where my sister and father were training. I stood there for a little while and watch them fight.

One year ago, my father announced to me that I was no longer the heiress. But I wasn't really shocked, I knew that they been planning it for a long time. I just never knew that they would take this long. Whenever I see my sister or father, I would always see them smirking with satisfaction, while other pity me for being weak. My father hated me for being weak, while my sister hated me for being born first.

Looking at Hanabi's fighting style right now, I sighed. No one knew this but I could easily beat her in fighting. I had been trained by the Hokage herself which made me more powerful then the simple teaching my father taught me before. Why I never showed it? Simple, I never liked the idea of being a leader and the stress that came after it, I like being free more.

"HINATA! Do you hear me talking to you?!" a voice came yelling at me

I turned to see my father looking mad at me while my sister smirking at me

"Y-yes father?" I said. I had lost my stuttering a long time ago. But it always come back with I least wanted it to.

Sighing, he looked at me with a harsh look. "Never mind, so why are you here? Aren't you support to be training? Even though you are no longer the Heiress, I will not have anyone weak in this family!" He said.

"Yes father, I was on my way to the training ground-." I didn't get to finish when an ANBU poofed out of nowhere.

"Hinata, the Hokage has summand you. "The masked ANBU said.

"Hai." Was all I said before he poofed and disappeared.

"I will take my leave now, father, Hanabi-….sama." that last word stung in my mouth.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Authors Notes: This is my first time writing a story, I hope you liked it. Please review it and tell me what you felt about it, where I can improve on, and what you would like to change in the story, cause you'll never know when I'm gonna change something in the story.^-^

EmoGirlxD


	2. Chapter 2: Shocking news

I Do Not Own Naruto!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2 : Shocking news

Walking down the street, I saw people everywhere chatting happily. The food that has just been cook smelled heavenly in the air.

"HINATA!!" someone yelled/barking behind me. I turned around and saw Kiba and Akamaru.

"Hello Kiba-kun, Akamaru." I said smiling at them.

"Do you want to hang out with us today? Shino is coming back from the hidden village of Mist today and he's also bringing his fiancée. "Kiba said smiling and Akamaru barked.

"Oh really?!? Will I can't wait to see him but first I have to see the Hokage, I'm sorry Kiba-kun. But I'll try and see him later, thanks for letting me know this." I said

6 month ago, Shino went to the hidden village of Mist for solo mission, and from what I heard, he met a wonderful girl that strangely has the same interest in bugs as he does. Just last month he has purposed to her, which she happily said yes. Their wedding will take place here in Konoha, but not for another 4 month away. Since their away from each other a lot they want to spend more time together. So Shino asked the Hokage if he can go to Mist, He left 2 weeks ago and I do miss him a lot since he's like a brother to me and I am so happy for him.

"Oh, so the Hokage asked for you? Will then see you later then, I don't want you to be late. Bye!" he said and walked away and I continue heading toward the Hokage building.

Reaching the Hokage door, I knocked gently. After a few second I heard a "come in". As I walked through the door, I was shock to fine that Naruto and Sakura was there along with their teacher Kakashi- sensei around the Hokage desk.

I continued walking toward the desk as I saw Naruto and Sakura studying or mostly wondering why I'm here. I, myself am also wondering the same thing.

"Ah. Hinata, it's good that you're here. Now then I have a mission for all of you." She said looking at all of us.

"Your mission is to find and capture Sasuke." She said as everyone [except Kakashi] looked shocked, especially me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did I hear correctly? No it can't be….

"Y-You want us t-to find S-Sas… S-Sasu……" I didn't want to say his name…. I was just to shock.

"REALLY?!?!? Baa-chan, did you really say Sasuke?" Naruto asked getting really excited. As Sakura just stood there, spacing out.

"Yes, so before I tell you the mission, are all of you in? Because if you're not then… OH WELL SUCK IT UP!" she yelled

"W-WHAT?!?! QUIT?? HAH! Like I'll give up an opportunity to keep the promise I made 4 years ago." Naruto said.

"YEAH!" Sakura said for the first time, earning a big grin from Tsunade. Then she looked at me.

"Hinata-chan, what about you? Do you want to do this mission? I know you don't have any special bond with him or know him very well, but for this mission you are needed." She said looking at me.

"Uummm... o-okay…." I said nodding my head. Then I started spacing out.

"Great! Now that I know that everybody is in then here is your mission, as we all know, 7 month ago , Orochimaru was killed, by of course none other than Sasuke. Now from what I've heard, Itachi is dead." She said. Gasping was heard around the room. Her words shocked me out of my day dream state.

"W-what? So your saying that Sasuke has finally killed Itachi?!" Sakura asked still in shock.

"So I've been inform yes. So I want you to find where those two had their battle, track Sasuke down, and bring him back!" she said

"But wait… If he has killed Itachi, then why isn't he coming back?" Naruto asked the question that has been on everyone mind.

"Yes that's also what I'm wondering also. The reason seems unclear. That's why I want you to find him fast. So leave at noon you heard me?" she said?

"HAI!" Naruto screamed.

"Hai" Sakura and Kakashi said

"H-hai" I said.

"Okay then... now then I have other things to do so GET OUT!!" she yelled.

And we were all about to go out when she said

"Everyone except you, Hinata-chan..." she said

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sighing constantly, I walked backed down the busy street of Konoha. Remember what the Hokage said to me….

Flashback:

"Everyone except you, Hinata-Chan…" she said. So everyone left leaving us alone.

"Ano sensei…" I said in a small murmured feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Yes Hinata?" she asked

"Ano… I was just wondering why you chose me for this mission." I asked

"Will Hinata, as you know over the past few years Naruto and Sakura were not able to bring Sasuke back. So with you there along with your Byakugan, we might be able to catch him this time." She said hopefully.

"Hinata… as your sensei, I must remind you that this is a very important mission, and that we must have Sasuke back." She said to me with a stern look on her face.

"Hai! sensei... but ano… if he do comeback... What will happen to him??" I asked

"Hmm… I really don't know myself, but for one thing I'm sure off, is that I can't kill him, you know Naruto will protest if we ever hurt Sasuke, even though he left this village, you know that right?"

I nodded my head. I remembered that once Naruto stood up in front of everyone and said proudly that Sasuke was like a brother to, thinking about that I smiled.

"Oh… Hai sensei… if that all I wish to leave so that I can get ready." I said

"Yes you should be getting ready." She answered.

After I left…

[3rd person POV]

Sighing to herself….

"Hinata-chan… Naruto… Sakura, please bring Sasuke back. And please, please be safe."Tsunade said before pushing that though aside.

End Flashback:

Sighing to myself again for the hundredth, I thought to myself.

"This mission, I feel very uneasy about it, why would they ask me to go? Why not Neji? He's stronger than me, and can help more then I could ever help. And how is Sasuke doing? It has been so long….seen we last saw each other. Has he changed? " millions of questions ran through my head.

But one big question remains…" Do he still remembers me?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Authors Notes: Sorry that my chapters are so short. Please review the story and tell me what you think about the story so far. ^-^

EmoGirlxD


	3. Chapter 3: The truth

I Do not own Naruto!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: The truth

[On the other side… Flash Back]

Grunting heavily, I woke up with the smell of blood surrounding me. Slowly getting up, I looked around me, there seems to have been huge battle that happened before I pasted out. Looking from a distance, I could see a body, and then everything came back to me, I did it, I finally killed him, the one men that caused me all this pain, this loneliness, this emptiness, and worst he took away my light, and left me living in the darkness.

Walking up to his lifeless body, I look down at him with a hated look, beside him was a letter, slowly picking it up I began to read it,

_Dear Brother,_

_By the time you read this, I would be dead. I want to tell you something that you can only know after I am dead. I am afraid, afraid that once you know the truth you would do something that you would regret like I have. But now that I'm gone, you're the only Uchiha left, treat your bloodline will. I know that you hate me right now but I want you to know the truth… the real truth, If you will remember I was made Captain of the ANBU squad at the age of 13. Over time, I was given orders to spy on the clan. Our clan was planning a coup d'état to take over Konaha and the Hokage. I was ordered by the Third Hokage and the council of Konaha to eliminate the entire clan. During that time I had been receiving training from Madara Uchiha, one of the original founders of Konaha. He had been presumed dead, but had found a way to become immortal. He had wanted an opportunity to have revenge against his clan, so he offered to help me purge the clan. I agreed to allow him to help me. When the time for the orders to be carried out he betrayed me, he told me how he had made plans with another village to destroy Konaha and was about to kill you, so I made a deal with him. If he would spare you and Konaha I would join Akatsuki and help him accomplish his goals. At the same time I pleaded with the Third Hokage to watch over my brother and not treat him as a criminal. I offered to keep an eye on Madara and Orochimaru in return for his protection. At the same time I threatened Danzo and the other council members that I would share Konoha's secrets with Akatsuki and others if they harmed you. I have been a double agent for several years now. It has been too risky for me to contact anyone in Konaha; I am ill and I believe that my illness was not an accident and that I have been poisoned by Madara or one of his minions. He wants me eliminated and had been secretly watching you for some time. I do not know what he wants with you, but I found out now that he wanted you to be in Akatsuki. After I found out, I could not let him hurt you so I had to kill him. It was hard to kill him, but I was still able to kill him with something that only you in this world has, the next generation of sharingan, as I have planned, after we have fought, and if I am on the verge of dying, I would give transfer you my sharingan, Now you have this sharingan, I want you to finished what I left undone, which is to go back to Konaha, and rebuilt our clan once again. Do not take revenge, and if you do, have you learn nothing about what you have been through these few years? Sasuke, let me say one last thing to my brother, my dear brother, stop taking revenge and start a family, take care of this family of your, show them love and protect them. I love you dearly brother." Goodbye._

[End of letter]

I was shocked. How could he keep this huge secret from me? Why??Why?? Tears came down my face as I began thinking about it deeply, I could see her face smiling at me and opening her hands ready to hug me. I smiled. Oh how I miss her so,

Looking down at my brother face again, but this time with thankfulness and hope in my eyes, I said "thank you brother, maybe I have learned a thing or two over the past few years, I want a family that I haven't had in so long, and goodbye to you to brother. " He said smiling one last time at his brother before walking away while his brother 's body slowly burning away till the ashes were being blown away by the soft wind.

[End of flash back]

Thinking about what had happened just a few days ago I smiled, my wound has now been healed and I again set out on a journey, "This time it's not about the revenge, I'm coming back to you my dear, so be ready." I said with a grin on my face as I remember her face, her body, her smile, oh how I missed that smile, the one and only smile then feels me up with warmth. "I'm coming back to you…….. Hinata"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

As I was walking I stopped suddenly and shivered. Now I really have a bad feeling.

"Hinata." Someone called me from a distance.

"Shino? Is that you?" I asked as I saw Shino, Akamaru, Kiba, and a girl which I never saw before coming toward me.

"Oh… Shino!" I said hugging him.

"I miss you so much." I said

"Yes. I miss you too." He said smiling an unseen smile.

"Umm… Hinata I would like you to met my fiancée, Mitari." Shino said turning toward the girl behind him.

"Hi, nice to meet you." she said smiling broadly.

"H-hi, n-nice to m-meet you t-to, m-my name is H-Hinata "I said smiling at her to.

"Hinata, we were just going to go to get something to eat, would you like to join us?" Kiba asked me

"Thanks for offering Kiba, but I was j-just called in for a m-mission, so maybe n-next t-time okay?" I said

"Awww… But we haven't been together for a while…."Kiba said sadly and Akamaru whined.

"I'm sorry Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, and Mitari." I said

"No, Hinata, you shouldn't be sorry, missions are important, we can eat together another time." Mitari said

"True! Hinata, be careful on your mission kay? And the next time we eat together you have to pay okay?" Kiba said playfully. And we all laugh.

"Hai! Thanks Mitari, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru. Well I have to go now. See you soon" I said

"Hai, Hinata be careful okay?" Shino said

"Yes please do." Mitari said

"Hai! Thanks again everyone! Bye." I said and walked away

[a few hours later.]

I just came back from buying so more supplies for the mission, walking back inside my house I could again hear sound of someone training. Walking closer to the sound, I saw Neji training by himself. I stood there for a few minute studying his movement.

"If you would like, we could train together Hinata-sama." Neji said slowing his movement to a stop and then turned to me.

"I would really like that Neji-nee-san. And please no more –Sama, I am no longer the heiress so there is no need for that." I said smiling at my cousin before putting the supplies down.

Through the past few years, Neji has become very nice to me, he no longer cold toward me. All the bad feelings were gone and now he was like a brother to me. Even thought when we were younger he didn't look after me with much care [which he apologized before.] all is forgotten and as I have told him before, it doesn't matter what has happened in the past, all that matter now is that he's here for me and I'm happy about that. At first it was hard to comprehend with this newer, and nicer Neji, but after a while I got used to it and now I feel very comfortable around him and I stopped stuttering around him.

"Hai, but is it okay if we make today's training shorter? I have a mission this afternoon and I must get ready." I said getting into my fighting stand.

"Oh, you're going on a mission. And when will you be back?" he asked me also getting into his fighting stand.

"Uummm... I'm not sure. "I said

"Will okay, now Hinata, don't go easy on me okay? Give me all you've got. Okay??" I asked me

" Hai, Neji-nee-san." I lied. I couldn't show him my true strength, not yet..

"I'm sorry nee-san; I can't show you now, buts soon, soon everyone will know the truth... I hope..." I thought to myself.

And then we started our short training.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few hour of some training, we both stop because Neji-nee-san didn't want me to get really "Hurt" before I go out on the mission.

"Hai, Hinata-sam….Hinata, we well stop for now." He said quickly fixing his mistake.

"Hai, and arigato Neji-nee-san for training with me." I said and went to grab my supply.

"And Hinata, Please come back safely." He said

"Hai, nee-san." I said smiling softly at him and left to my room.

As I got to my room, I got all my things ready, went and took a bath and then went to fine something to eat. Before I realized it, it was almost time for me to meet up with the rest of the team.

I walked slowly up toward the front gate of the village. When I got there I saw that everyone was already there.

"Seems like everyone really want to bring him home." I though.

"About time you got here. I thought I would have to drag you here myself. But then that would dirty my hand." Sakura said arrogantly

"Oh shut up Sakura, you were late as well." Ino said... wait Ino??i looked at her with confusion in my eyes.

"And you don't look at me like that. If you must know Hokage-sama has asked me to come with you at the last minute, since she don't think that you and Sakura are good enough and that if anyone is heal, I would have to heal them myself for the sake of time. Jeez!! And I thought that Naruto was dense. Look like I'm gonna have to travel with the worlds stupidest people!!" She said grinning more arrogantly then Sakura.

"Hey!!" Naruto said something for the first time.

"Shut up Ino!! The only thing your good at is sitting on your behind and acting scared while a fight is going on." Sakura said getting mad.

"Well what she said is true… I mean Ino needs Shikamaru to explain to her what to do otherwise she is unable to do anything. And as for healing from what I heard, she is the worst healer between me and Sakura from what Hokage-sama told me… "I thought to myself.

"Guys, guys can we put this aside? Beside everyone knows that Sakura is the best healer there is." Naruto said grinning, which everyone one knew was a bad thing cause when you get Ino mad, was you will see as a result is a bloody body. At that sentence I shivered.

"Shut up Naruto!!!" Ino screamed.

"Hey don't tell me that! What he's saying it true!" Sakura screamed back at her

And before things got uglier,

"Guys lets set out it's getting late, and I know that its best that we get this mission over with because the faster this mission is done, the less time it would take to bring Sasuke back." Kakashi-sensei said. And just by the name of him everything went quiet and everyone has a serious face on.

"Hai! Let's get going!" Naruto said with now an energetic and determined face on.

"Hai!" Ino and Sakura said.

"Don't copy me!" Sakura yelled

"And you don't copy me!!" Ino yelled back

Sighing Kakashi-sensei gave a signal and everyone moved out. During the way Ino and Sakura never stopped fighting. And not soon did Naruto join

"This is going to be a long mission." I though.

"They don't stop do they, Oh well I wonder when the new Icha Icha paradise book coming out?" Kakashi thought. We both sighed at the same time

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Authors Notes: Sorry for the long wait people!I would like to give credit to Darth-Taisha because she was really the writer that wrote about how and why Itachi killed his clan. So Thank You Darth-Taisha!!!and also since so many of you have chosen for me to write Sakura as either Bitchy all the way or Bitchy then nice, so I decided to add Ino in it. And you well have to read on to find out who is Bitchy all the way and who is bitchy then nice... lolx sorry for writing such a long note.

EmoGirlxD


	4. Chapter 4: Confusion

I Do Not Own Naruto!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4: Confusion

As the sun started setting, we stopped running and found a place to camp for the night. I was really disappointed because we could have traveled faster and farther if it wasn't for Sakura and Ino who kept stopping to fight every now and then. But being who I was, I didn't say anything.

After setting our camp site and eating our diner everyone decided it was best to get a good night rest before they head out early tomorrow. Before going out and taking my bath I made sure that everyone was asleep because I was not comfortable with other seeing my body. I mean there is nothing wrong with my body but my body seems to have grown more maturely then the other girls and I don't like being stared at by boys.

So after I made sure that everyone was sound asleep, I headed toward the small waterfall not too far from the campsite, but it was hidden just enough so that you couldn't see the waterfall but you could hear the sound of the rushing water thanks to the leaves and branches.

Standing near the edge I discarded my clothes and then folding it into a nice stack and then went into the water. Sitting right at the center of the waterfall I looked up at the moon shining beautifully in the dark sky, then flashback of the nightmare came back to me. Seeing his sad face made wanted to cry again.

"Where are you? Why won't you come back to us? I'm tired of waiting for you, I don't know if I can wait any longer." I said out loud, thinking of the boy from my nightmare.

Feeling unsure of what to do, I decided to do some training, moving my chakra until I was able to stand on the water, I slowly moved toward the water, moving slowly and gracefully I danced in the waterfall, moving my hands and feet slowly yet in a powerful motion. As a soft wind blow toward me, I dropped my guard and fell into the water, it was then that I felt a faint chakra nearby, looking around cautiously, I study the chakra carefully, somehow the chakra feels so familiar,

"This chakra….it feels so much like his, but so much more powerful, and much darker then I remembered, but wait, is it really him?? Why would he be here? Do he know that we are searching for him? Has he been following us without anyone knowing this?" millions of questions revolved around in my head.

Finally, having to suck enough courage, I said out loud,

"S-Sasuke? I-Is that y-you?" and not far away I heard a chuckle and the chakra disappeared. And I froze in place.

After a while I was able to move my body again, I rushed out of the water, put my clothes back on and rushed back to the campsite, during the way, I was deciding whether or not I should tell the other about what happened,

"No… Maybe I shouldn't, I mean… maybe that was just my imagination playing tricks on me." I though hoping what I thought was true, but deep down I was hoping that what has just happened was true because then I would know that he's close to us.

Going back to my tent, I decided I really need to rest to, not know what tomorrow is going to bring.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"HINATA!!!! WAKE UP!!!" I sat up right away bumping y head really hard into someone else forhead.

"OUCH!!! WATTHE FUCK WAS THATFOR!! You see what I get for being nice?!!?" Sakura yelled and stormed out of my tent. Popping my head out of my tenet, I was surprised by what time it was, quickly, I got up got my things together, wash my face and then ran to meet the other.

"About time you got here, I don't understand why Hokage-sama putted my in a group with a dummy like you." Ino said harshly. Feeling really embarrass, I looked down knowing that my face was really red right about now.

"I'm s-sorry, everyone" I said in a whisper

"Ino, don't be so harsh on her, it seems like she had a harsh night, and beside we all would have been late if it wasn't for her screaming out loud and waking up." Naruto said

Screaming? It was then that I realized that I had a nightmare last night, I forgot all about it because of all the screaming and rushing that just happened. My face went white as I remember about what happened last night.

"Did you have a nightmare last night Hinata-chan? Your face look a little pale, are you sick?" Naruto asked then touched my face, which cause my face to turn red.

"No, N-Naruto-kun, I just didn't g-get enough s-sleep last night. B-But I-I'm fine n-now." I said looking down, trying to stop my face from blushing anymore.

"Well… okay…. If anything happened just tell us okay?" Naruto said with a grin.

"Why are you so worried about her anyway? Shouldn't you be worry about bringing Sasuke back?" Sakura said jealously,

"Sakura-chan, you know I'm worry about him to, but since she is our teammate, we have to worry about each other."Naruto whined.

"Well whatever." Sakura said looking away.

"Well now, since that is over with let's start moving again okay?" Kakashi-sensei finally said something making us remember that he was still here.

"Hai!" Sakura, Ino, and Naruto yelled, getting serious again

"H-Hai!" I tried to be confident to.

And with that we began to move again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As we were moving, I started thinking about what happened last night again, not concentrating, I did not look up to see that Kakashi-sensei had signal for us to stopped, I ran past the other and when I noticed that they have stopped I stopped and turn back to them.

"Guys, listen, I want us to change position, Naruto you head out first and lead us follow by Sakura and Ino, Hinata you stay behind with me and use your Byakugan to see if you see anything. Not let's move out in our new position." Kakashi-sensei said

"Hai." We all said and moved out again as I called on my bloodline and started looking around trying to concentrate again.

"Hinata, is everything okay?" Kakashi-sensei asked me as we were moving.

"Huh?? what do y-you mean K-Kakashi-sensei" I asked

"Hinata, you have become very uneasy about this mission and I so I'm asking is everything okay." Kakashi-sensei said

"Hai, K-Kakashi-sensei, I'm s-sorry f-for all the p-problem I have c-caused, nothing is wrong it's just that I'm worry about whether I'm s-strong enough for this m-mission, so I'm j-just a little c-confused. " I lied

"You don't have to be sorry, I just want you to be a little more carful that all. And Hinata, I think you understand that the Hokage would never let you go on any mission unless she thinks that you're ready for it." Kakashi-sensei said

"H-hai, I understand, thanks Kakashi-sensei." I smiled at him.

"Sure thing, now let's hurry and fine him... okay" Kakashi-sensei said

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Arthurs Notes: Hii everyone. Like I promised a new chapter as a sorry for all the confusion that has happened to my story, I'm sorry that I'm lingering too much and not getting on with the story. But just know that the next chapter, things well get good again... I think... hehehehe….. So again please review telling me what you think because your ideas are very importance and I'll see you soon!

EmoGirlxD


	5. Chapter 5: Stop

I Do Not Own Naruto!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5: Stop

After traveling for a while, we finally reached the battle field where the last Uchiha battle. Looking around at the grand field, it scares me as I imagine just who powerful they were.

"Kakashi-sensei, I don't see anyone here." Ino said

"H-hai, I can't s-see any chakra e-either," I said, trying to expand my Byakugan to see farther.

"AISH!! How are we gonna fine him now?" Sakura said out loud.

"Okay then lets rethink our battle plan. Hinata, I want you to stop using Byakugan for right now because we want to make sure that you have enough chakra left for later." Kakashi-sensei said

"H-hai" I said and shut of my bloodline.

"Now then, what do we know so far?" Kakashi-sensei asked us

"Will we do know that Sasuke and his brother fought here before we came."Sakura said

"Yeah, so if he did kill his brother, where is his brother body?"Ino said

"Come on... you have to be smarter than that Ino, Itachi body is worth a lot and that includes him eyes as well," Sakura said and rolled her eyes at Ino.

"I think that S-Sasuke destroyed his b-brother body s-since he w-wouldn't want anyone to g-get their h-hands on the S-Sharinga."I said

"Finally, you said something smart!" Sakura said making me look down

Ignoring her last comment, Kakashi-sensei started saying something but was interrupted by a strong wind that was heading straight for Ino and Sakura. I made it out just barely, but Ino and Sakura on the other hand were knocked out by the wind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura!!! Ino!!!" Naruto screamed

I immediately turned on my bloodline and looked around, but couldn't find anything.

"That's impossible, "I though

Just then a light wind past by me and from the slightest whisper, I froze in place when I heard

"I missed you, Hinata ….."

It was him…..

[Naruto POV]

Seeing that Hinata was froze in place I tried to come next to her to see what was wrong but was stopped when a foot found its way toward me and tried to hit me. I smirked

"So you finally showed yourself. Sasuke…." I said

'Hn." Was all that he had to say for me to know for sure that it was him.

"I have one question to ask you and I want you to answer it here and now. Well you come back to the village with us?" Naruto asked slowly turning toward him.

"And why should i?" Sasuke asked me and then jumped back so that he was far away from me now but was still standing in front of me.

"Why? Because that's your home Sasuke! Konaha is where your home is, where all your friends live." I yelled, getting mad at him because even though I asked him that so many time in the past, he never understands what I meant.

'Home??? I don't have a home, but if you can beat me in this fight then I'll let you bring me back" he said to me with a smirk on his face.

Getting pissed off, I charged toward him.

{End of Naruto POV] [Back to Hinata POV]

"No home?" what do he mean? I don't get what he mean, slowly I turned toward to where Naruto was fighting Sasuke, I study Sasuke, He was just liked I remember him, but the only thing that has change was that he was now no longer the boy I used to play with, he was now a men, he has grown taller, and that now he is surrounded by darkness.

I must have study him to long because now that I concentrated more on the fight, I saw that Sakura and Ino has joined the fight, but they where to weak, from what I can see, Naruto, Sakura, and Ino were losing because their body were full of cuts and blood was everywhere, yet Sasuke body haven't had a single cut on it. This trap was place out and we fell for it, in the end we would lose….

[Naruto POV]

"Damn it!! Why can't I get a scratch on him!!" I yelled at myself for being weak

Jumping back away from him I look around me, Sakura and Ino was hurt badly. I found myself running low on chakra, but what shock me the most was that he seems like he haven't even lost any chakra.

From a distance I could see Hinata, her faced shown millions different expression, she looked so confused, and shock, and hurt to. But why?? She didn't know Sasuke like we did… so why do she show such expression?

I turned back to Sasuke and asked him

"Why do you insist on fighting with us? You've killed your brother, why not come back now?"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER LIKE YOUKNOW HIM!!" Sasuke yelled getting everyone's attention.

"So, it seems like you know the truth huh?" Kakashi-sensei asked out of nowhere, making us once again remember that he was here. I got mad, if he was here why didn't he help us out? Did he liked seeming our butts get kicked?

"Yeah, I learned the truth after he died. After he died!!" he yelled as his face grown darker and colder by the second.

"Huh?? What are they talking about?" I thought to myself confusedly.

"I'm getting sick of this, it's time that you pay for what you did to me and my girl." He said calmly, as I started to see his active his sharingan, wait……..

"His girl??" I though confusedly, but was snapped out of my thought when I heard a dreadful scream.

I turned and saw Sakura and Ino screaming, crying for help, and saying sorry for some reason.

"Shit!!" I said and ran to them. I could see Sasuke standing there, smirking happily at their pain. They must have been caught in his jutsu. Just right after I broke the jutsu and let the girls calm down again, heard Kakashi-sensei said" this is not good, maybe I should get this over with quickly."

"Really, like anyone of you could stop me, it's time to end this." Sasuke said as he slowly pulled out his sword that was surrounded by lightning. And just as he was about to charge at us, I saw a blurry figure hugging to the back of Sasuke, and was shock to know who it was,

'Stop it, you made your point, you're powerful now…. So stop"

[End of Naruto POV] [Back t Hinata POV]

I couldn't stand it anymore, I don't care if people found out that I had feelings for him, all that is on my mind right now is that he was there, right in front of me and I want to be near him.

So as I saw him pulled out his sword, I broke out a run, Trying to get to him as fast as my short legs could carry me and the next thing I knew, I was hugging him from the behind, feeling the warmth that surrounded him.

And said "Stop it, you made your point, you're powerful now…. So stop"

Tears slowly came down my face as he called out my name and turned toward me showing me a simple smile that I've missed for so long. Looking at him with teary eyes, I smiled back to him.

"I've missed you Hinata, so much, and now I'm back to keep my promise." He said and hugs me back

"I miss you to." I said before fainting into his warm hands that hold me so softly and lovingly.

"And welcome back… "I whisper as I fell even more into the darkness, the last thing I could make out of from him was

"I'm home……"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Arthurs Note: Tears!! Sorry if this chapter sucks!! I'm not good at writing battle scenes. But at least they met right? Lolx so again please review and tell me what you think! Till next time!!

EooGirlxD


	6. Chapter 6: You Warmth…

I Do Not Own Naruto!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6: You Warmth…

"Mmmm…. So warm…." I said in my sleep as I felt something holding onto me.

"Stop moving or you'll fall of the bed." I heard soft voices that startled me to open up my eyes.

"What….?" I asked as my eyes came in sight of someone's chest?

"waaaaaaaaa!!!" I said as I fell onto the hard floor.

"haha.." I heard someone chuckled.

"I told you not to move or else you'll fall." I looked around trying to locate where the voice came from. And there he was on the bed that I've just fell off of. The frown that was unknown to me turns into a smile as I quickly got up and in a second I was in the arm of the men I've missed so much.

"Hey, hey now I have to breathe to" he said smiling at me

"Oh, Sasuke. You're here!! I thought that I was just dreaming..." I said as my eyes got teary.

"Don't cry, we're back together now and I thought that you would smile for me since I missed that smile of yours so much but I guess wrong huh?" He said pouting at me.

"but Sasuke…" I said as I pulled away from his arm, almost regretting it as the warmth feeling went away a little,

"Are you really going to stay this time?" I asked him

"Hmmmm…no"he simply said as his face grew dark.

"W-W-What.." I said as my eyes got watered again..

"Hahahahaha, I'm just kidding Hinata, you still that same cry baby I remembered." He said as me looked at me

Feeling uncomfortable at his strong gazed, I looked down and said

"And your still the same meanie I remembered." I said with a pout

"Hinata… I'm not gonna leave anymore, my revenge has been done and now I'm here to stay."

"Really?" I look up at him with hopeful eyes….

"Really..." he said as he looked at he with his eyes.

"I must go now, Hinata" he said as he pulled away.

"Wait! Please don't go yet! Wait!" I said but he just looked at me one last time before diapering.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata-sama?? Hinata-sama!?" Someone called my name

"Wait…. WAIT!!" I sat up hastily from my own screaming.

"Hinata-sama, are you okay??Did you have another nightmare?" I turned and saw Neji standing up next to me looking very concerned.

"Huh??Yes I'm okay… but where am I??What am I doing here?' I asked very confused.

"Hinata-sam-"I cut him off by saying

"Please Neji-nee-san, I told you before no more –Sama. And thank you for your concern, but please sit down you look like you're going to fall from being over concerned." I said to him, feeling really happy that he is worried about me.

"Hai Hinata, but I do have the right to worry this much, beside, I just came back from a short mission to find that you're in a hospital. I was scared to death thinking that something happened to you.: he said looking at me.

"Thank you for worrying Nee-san, I'm fine now, but I can't remember what happened." I said to him, trying my best to remember, but couldn't remember anything.

"Will, from what I heard, you where going on a mission with Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi-sensei to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke." And just as he said that name, everything came back to me.

The battle field, him and my group member fighting, he and him hugging, and the simple word, "I'm home" that came out of his mouth.

"W-what happened to S-S-Sasuke?" I asked

"Well…. From what I heard, he was the one that carried you back here, and then after bringing you to the hospital, they took him away… but somehow, he wasn't so happy about leaving you behind… he didn't even wanted to leave till someone putted the sleeping jutsu on him. " Neji looked at me as the only think that could have been seen on my face where pure shock..

"So he is back..." I thought as tears started coming down my eyes.

"Hinata!! Are you okay? Did you do something to you! That damns Uchiha! Wait till I get my hands on him!! I'm gonna make him wish he never came back!!" Neji yelled getting up from his seat.

"Wha-? Wait Nee-san, he didn't do anything…. It's just……." I didn't know if I want to tell him about what happened with me and Sasuke……..

"Huh?? What do you mea-"He got cut of when I nurse came running in with sweat all over his head.

"Please help us Hinata-sama and Neji-sama, Its Uchiha Sasuke, he woke up a few moments ago and wasn't so happy about what we did to him. And now he's in a clearing fighting with Naruto again." She told us.

"What?! L-Lets go." I said getting of the bed

"No Hinata! You just woke up, you shouldn't move to much, please rest and leave it to the other." Neji said as he tried to push me back onto the bed, but I resisted,

"No, Neji, if I don't stop him now, he might really kill someone." I said looking at him with a pleading eye.

Sighing, Neji said "Okay, but if he does so much as to lift a finger on you, I'll keep my word and making him wish he wasn't even born." Neji said with a promise in his eyes that says that " I don't care if anyone stop me, I well kill him if he hurt you."

I smiled at him and said "Thank you, Nee-san."

"Okay, Okay let's get going, the nurse over there looks like she's going to fait if we don't hurry." He said as I giggle. And we hurried up and left to fine Sasuke.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Authors Notes: Im sooooo soooo soooo sorry for keeping you waiting for so long, it's just that I have so much work to do, but I will try my best to post up more chapter soon,

EmoGirlxD


	7. Chapter 7: Shocked

I Do Not Own Naruto!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7: Shocked

{Flashback}

Nurse suddenly came running in with sweat all over her head.

"Please help us Hinata-sama and Neji-sama, Its Uchiha Sasuke, he woke up a few moments ago and wasn't so happy about what we did to him. And now he's in a clearing fighting with Naruto again." She told us.

{End Flashback}

We ran as fast as we could through the street then through the forest.

"Hinata I still don't think you're well enough to go outside." Neji said looking warily behind him, at me.

"Trust me, nee-san, I'm fine beside we should worry about this nurse." I said as both of us look behind us. Far behind us was the nurse that came rushing to my room asking us for help.

"From the looks of it, she might faint." I said and slowed down till I was beside her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, looking really worried.

"Yes Pant* I'm fine Paint* "She said wiping the sweat that thickly covered her forehead.

"Well you really don't look fine at all. " Neji said

"Hai, okay maybe I'll stop here and caught up with you later, beside it looks like I'm slowing you down anyway. The clearing is up head. So go on without me. "She said and stops to lean on a branch.

"Are you sure?? Maybe we should wait for someone to come" I said.

She laughed and said "Thanks for worrying about me, but I'll Be fine, now go, you don't have much time left." She said

"O-Okay….." I said unsurely and then continue through the forest with Neji. Every few second I would look back, almost wanting to go back to see it she was really okay.

"You know, she's really fine, beside would you rather go back to her and not see how Naruto is doing" Neji asked looking at me

It was then that I remember why we're out here, I gasped, but not for what my cousin is thinking of. He thinks that I still like Naruto, but the truth is that I been over that crush and it wasn't till a few years ago that I finally realized that, that crush was just my admiration for him not more, nothing less, but of course no one really knows this.

"Hai." I said with a serious face as I move quicker through the forest and was I quickly move through the forest only one world continuously repeats itself in my head….

"Sasuke……"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From the speed that we are traveling, I was getting tired but tried my best to not show it and to not let Neji worry.

With a sigh of relieve we got to the clearing, but not long after that sigh, I found myself holding my breathe again, looking around at my surrounding I was shock, in just a little time in this clearing the ground were covered in huge craters and trees surrounding this clearing are all broken and is lying on the ground. And there they were in the center of this clearing was Naruto and Sasuke fighting.

Near where we are standing we saw Tsunade-sensei, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, and Kakashi-sensei. Tsunade-sensei seems to be tending to Sakura's wound. While Ino stood there just looking at the fight. Me and Neji jumped down from the branch and stood next to Shikamaru.

"What's happening here Shikamaru?" Neji asked

"Oh, you're here, from what I heard, Tsunade-sama, Sakura-chan and Ino were doing a check up on Sasuke and he seems to wake up, feeling very angry, and as Sakura tried to calm him down with the help of Ino, but all that done is gotten him madder. And to make things worst Naruto jumped in out of nowhere and Sasuke seems to blow up and that's how me gotten our self her. So troublesome I tell yah." He said but looked at the battle with a really serious look.

"Oh, so it you three fault…." Kakashi-sensei said.

"Wait what is this?" Neji said as I turn around to see that his bloodline is being use without me even noticing.

"What is what? I asked him "I said warily, I was to worry about other things to think about stuttering.

"Check it yourself, it's hard to explain." Was all that Neji said and then concentrated more on whatever he was looking at.

"Byakugan" I called and was shocked t what I was able to see.

There in the battle was Sasuke with two big arms that seems to have came out from his back and the fingers seems more like wings.

"W-What is that?" I asked in shocked

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That is the curse seal; I've found some time and study a little bit about it. And it seems that he's already on the second stage." Shikamaru said, while his eyes never left the battle itself.

"R-Really?" I said shockingly as I looked at the huge amount of chakra in his body.

"Yeah, and if this fight continue, I think both of them will die….or get hurt really badly." Tsunade- sensei says.

"I-I'm fine, I'm going to go and try to break through to Sasuke again, m-maybe he just can't think clearly." Sakura said as she started to force herself from the ground.

"No! If you go in this battle, you well only get yourself killed!" Tsunade-sensei said.

"I'm okay… Really, "she said and in a flash she was gone.

"She really doesn't listen does she? What are we going to do; they are going to kill each other. If not I think Sasuke is going to kill them." Tsunade-sensei said

"Sensei…. I want to go out there." I aid quietly.

"WHAT!!" both Tsunade-sensei, Neji, and Ino yelled as they looked at me with widen eyes as Shikamaru and Kakashi-sensei looked at me to both where shocked but masked it down.

"No, Hinata, your too weak right now, your gonna get yourself killed, and I won't let that." Neji said, or more like screamed.

'Yes, I agree with Neji, you're not in the right condition to fight him." Kakashi-sensei said looking calm while Tsunade-sensei looked really shocked and with a little concerned looked on her face.

"But… but if I do help them they might die liked you said." I said

"Beside I'm really worried about Sasuke ..." I thought o myself as I turn around to see Sakura and Sasuke fighting right now and Naruto on the other side of the battle, he seems really tired.

"I think we should let her go." Shikamaru said as everyone again looked shocked but this time they were looking at him.

"W-What! Really even though I don't really care about her… but she's too weak to fight Sasuke. Beside what can she do, Hah! I bet she just want him to kill her so that she don't have to feel so weak and useless anymore. If anyone that should go out there and stop him it should be me." Ino shouted as Neji and Tsunade shotted her death glare for her to shut up.

With a sigh, Shikamaru walked over to Tsunade side and whispered something into her ear and I saw her nodding her head.

"Okay.... Hinata, you can join the fight, but please don't over expect your limit, if anything happened; just yell and we'll be there in a flash. "Tsunade-sensei said

"WHAT!! Your letting her go!" Ino and Neji screamed.

"Thank you, sensei, and thank you Shikamaru." I said and quickly ran my way toward the Fight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Third person POV]

"Hokage-sama, why did you let her go?" Kakashi-sensei asked as everyone turned around and looked at their Hokage.

All she did was smiled and said "I trust her, she's gonna make me proud, so you too should trust her as well."

And everyone just turned to see a beautiful, short girl with beautiful dark blue hair walking toward the monster……

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Back to Hinata's POV]

I was running toward the battle, my feet shaking as I got closer and closer toward him. The closer I get the more I felt that my heart beating faster and faster as if it was going to jump out of chest. This feeling it scares me but all I know is that I want and needs to me in his arms again.

Getting closer to him, I slowed down till I was walking, behind me was Naruto and Sakura looking really weak and drained. Not caring about anything, my eyes focus on him as our eyes met, Black meets white a shocking sensation hitted my body. [No not as in that perverted way. Lolx]

I walked till I was right in front him; I pulled my arms up and into the arm and brought it down, people gasped as they thought that I had slapped him, but I lift my arm in the air and brought it down and slowly placed my hands on his cheeks. Feeling hurt because of his flinch as my fingers touched his face, but I dismissed that feeling when I looked him my eyes and all the anger that everyone has seen were gone and were replaced by the looks of scared and worried.

Feeling happy as something told me that he was really worried about me, I slowly placed my hand on his cheeks again, this time he didn't flinch away, instead, he slowly rubbed his cheek toward my hand and looked up as I softly smiled at him. And slowly the curse seal slowly went back into where it belonged.

"It's okay now, don't worry, I'm fine now, thanks for worrying about me. So stop causing trouble" I said smiling.

"You're the only girl I let, talk to me that way." He said as his eyes went heavy and wanted to close, but he keep resiting.

"Sleep now, I promise that when you wake up I'll be close okay?" I said and he slowly nodded and let his eyes close as his body almost crushed mine if Kakashi-sensei weren't there to help me.

"Thank you." I said

"This is a long day, but it's not over yet. Kakashi-sensei put Sasuke on of our hospital room with ANBU securing his room and then come to my office. Ino, I want you to help me heal Naruto and Sakura when we get back to my office, and Neji, Hinata, follow me back to my office to. It seems we or mostly you Hinata, owe everyone a good explanation." She said as she began lifting up Naruto and signaling for Ino to lift up Sakura.

"Okay everyone, Move out." She order and I sighed. This really is going to be a long day as I took one last look at Sasuke and left.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Whoa this is a long chapter, well to me it was…. lolx don't it seems so much similar to when she stopped Sasuke from killing everyone from Chapter 5?? Well what I really wanted you to think or know was that in this story, Hinata seem to is able to stop Sasuke from killing or hurting people with her not doing much…. lolx so hope you enjoy! I will update soon. And please please review and tell me what you think...

EmoGirlxD


	8. Chapter 8: The past…

I DO Not Own Naruto!!

Chapter 8: The past…

It was dead silent in the Hokage's office as she and Ino healed Naruto and Sakura.

"Ow, ow, ow…. That hurt can't you be more gentle?" Naruto whined

"No, beside it was you that gotten yourself beaten like this by… by Sasuke." She said his name while staring in wonder.

"Uhhmm, So now that everyone is here…." Tsunade-sensei said after finishing healing Sakura-chan and then sat down at her chair. [I'm gonna start just calling her just Sensei since Tsunade-sensei is too long to write.]

"Now, then Hinata you've got a lot of explaining to do." She said looking at me with a stern look, but I can see that she is still shock by what had just happened. Everyone was…..

"Yeah! Like how did you freak' in stopped Sasuke from killing everyone, when your weaker and more useless then everyone in here?!?" she yelled

"Ino….. I stop calling her weak and useless if I was you, I don't care if the Hokage-sama is here or not, stop or I well kill you."Neji said as the room surrounds itself with a killing intention that made Ino shivered and looked horrified.

"I-Its okay Neji, beside it's about time I tell everyone the truth." I said and look at Sensei silently asking for an agreement to go on and she just nodded her head.

"okay then I'll start telling you how me and Sasuke met and became friends….." I said with my eyes closed as I began telling them the truth …

{Flashback: Hinata & Sasuke after the masquerade.} [3rd person POV]

It was only yesterday that the whole Uchiha clan was destroyed. Rumors started spreading as little Sasuke walked through the school campus. As he walked past, people would stare and point at him.

'Why?? Why did Onii-chan have to do this to me?? Why did he kill mother and father?" those question roomed around his head as he tried hard not to break down and cry, No he wouldn't break down and cry cuz that would show weakness and he couldn't had that. So he tired his hardest to push the thought out of his head and stare blankly ahead.

And throughout the whole day, no one dared to talk to him, not one dare to come close to him, they just talked about him and his clan, feeling pity for him. Which cuz him to feel really mad cuz he didn't want for need there pity.

As the bell rang, he ran, he ran out of his classroom, away from his school, and to his secret spot; I lake hidden and surrounded by trees. And there he broke down crying and screaming out all his pain. Being too busy he didn't feel a present of someone else behind him.

Seeing that the little boy has let down his guard, the person slowly approaches the boy and brought the blade down only to stop. Not because of the shock look that they boy give him when he turned around, but because he felt that all his chakra has left him. Turning around he saw a little girl.

"Leave him alone!" she yelled at him not once did she had a scared look on her face, and as for the boy, he just sat there looking at the girl.

"I don't have time to play with you little girl. Why don't you just ran home now before your mommy start looking for you." The stranger said with a smirk.

"And why don't you run home before you get hurt really badly?" she smirked back at him.

"Why you little, I'm gonna kill you first and then go for that weak boy over there." He said and ran toward the little girl.

"Weak?? Did he just say that I was weak?" Sasuke said, feeling really really pissed off.

"I'll show you who's weak." Sasuke said and ran toward the men and punched the men on his jaw.

"The hell?!?!" the stranger cursed

"Such a bad month, let's teach him a lesson, Kay Sasuke?" the girl looked at Sasuke and smiled, which shocked him at first because of her beautiful smile, slowly he smiled back and then looked at the stranger and smirk

"Yeah lets beat up till he start running home." He said and they attack the stranger.

After along time of fighting, all three of them were really tired.

"No more playing, I'm just gonna finish this once and for all." He said and he attacks the little girl first.

The girl, feeling very worn out didn't have and chakra t fight him so she just stood there, with her eyes closed waited for the final blow, but it never came, she opened her eyes with she heard.

"Shit! Damn, I'll leave you for now, but you will see me again." He said as blood started coming down from both of his arms and it was then that she realized that Sasuke has cut both of the stranger's arm off. And with a poof, the stranger was gone and the little girl faint.

[A few hours later]

"Hey, Hey wake up." The little girl started steering in her sleep.

"Hmm?? Where am I?" she asked as she slowly opened her eyes. Just then she realized that she was fighting with someone and jumped up and went into a fighting stand only to fall back on her butt again.

"Hey are you okay?" someone asked her and she turned around to see Sasuke looking at her really warily.

"S-Sasuke-San? What? When? Huh??"She looked around seeing that the sky was orange and the sun was setting.

"Looked like you've forgotten, we were fighting against this stranger and after the fight was done, you fainted. Are you okay now?" he asked me again.

"H-Hai, I'm okay… How long have I been asleep for?" I asked him

"For 2 hours I think." He said looking at me

"Ohh!! I'm sorry for making you stay here with me for t that long." I said and bowed my hand at him.

"N-No! It's okay, beside I couldn't leave a girl out here, what if that bad guy comes back?" he said rubbing the back of his head while his face blushing red.

"W-Well thank you." She said and smile at him and seeing that, he blush even harder.

"Sasuke-san, are you okay? Your face is really red are you sick?" she asked him as her hand went up and touched his forehead, which again made him blush even more.

"N-No…. I'm okay and please call me just Sasuke, cuz Sasuke-san makes me feel older, beside we look about the same age, and hey, what's your name?" he asked

"My name is Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga." She said

Gasping, Sasuke said "You're in my class, but wait; I heard from people that you're weak and very shy? Before in the battle, you were anything but weak and shy."

"Thanks you for saying so, my father always told me that during a battle you must not show fear for else you well get killed." Hinata said as Sasuke looked down to the ground as she mention the word "Father"

"Oh dear! I am so sorry, Sasuke I heard about your family." Hinata said quickly after seeing his expression.

"No…. It's okay. Beside why are you saying sorry, you're not the one that killed them. "He said as tears started coming down his face. Seeing that he's in pain hurted Hinata a lot so she moved herself closer to him and hugged him, which made him gasped.

"I understand a little bit about how you feel, my mother died 2 years ago and I miss her so much. Even though I didn't lose everyone in my family, it still hurts because she is no longer here with me. So it's okay to cry your pain out." Hinata said and also cried.

"N-No…. I can't cry… that would show him and the world that I'm weak, and I don't want that." He said trying his hardest to stop crying but couldn't. Then what she said next shocked him a lot…

"Then only cry in front of me… okay?" she asked him looked at him, in the moon light her tears sparkles like diamonds and her eyes shines like the moon.

"Hai… Thank you Hinata… a lot…." he said

[End of flashback]

"And it was from then on that how Sasuke and I became best friends." I said and opened my eyes to see that everyone was shocked,.

"So, you're telling us that you've known Sasuke way before us?" Sakura asked

"Yes." I said

"Did you know about this Hokage-sama?" Shikamaru asked

"N-No… this is the first time I've heard of this." She said, looking at me.

"Wow! Hinata-chan, you were awesome back then!" Naruto said and Ino punch him on the back of his head.

"Baka!! If it was me, I could have easily killed that man," Ino said

"Yeah, right I bet you would have ran for your life" Neji said

"Why you Neji !?! Do you want to pick a figh-"she got cut off with Shikamaru asked

"Hinata, back then at the clearing, why did you call Hokage-sama sensei?"

"While that's because I took her in as one of my students" Sensei said before I could answer.

"WHAT?!?!!?" Ino and Sakura both yelled

"How could you've made her one of your student so easily when I went through so many hard ship just to still be one of your apprentice and not one of your student?!!?" Ino said

"Yeah, Sensei I thought that I was your only student." Sakura said glaring at me

"Well, about that I did say that, but what really happened was that I took in Hinata before you Sakura, but she asked me to keep it a secret and to not tell anyone." She said scratching her head as Sakura stared at her in disbelieved.

"So what you're saying is that all this time we've been played by her?!?" Sakura and Ino screamed while pointing at me.

"and what your also saying is that Hinata is not weak nor useless at all because she can easily bet Sakura, Ino and Hanabi? " Neji said with a smirk.

"Yes." Sensei said with also a smirk after hearing the name Hanabi.

"By what I don't get is; why did you have to hide all of this from us for Hinata?" Kakashi-sensei said.

"Will, that's because if I would have told everyone, then there was no way that I would pass the title of Heiress to Hanabi." I said

"By, did you really have to go this far as to lie to everyone?" Naruto asked him

"Yes…. I had to in order to keep my promise to Sasuke." I said looking out the window.

"Promise?" Neji asked

"Yes….. Before he left the village, he asked me to promise him that I would became stronger and never letting anyone bring me down and he promised the same. By never letting anyone bring me down, I meant my family the title heiress; because of that name I was unable to feel free. And you see after I gave it up, I felt for then free I felt that I could breathe again, not having to have anyone looking down at me or waiting till I do something wrong and banish me." I said and smiled to Neji and he smiled back to me with a look of understanding.

"I see, now I fully understand everything." Kakashi-sensei said

"Hai, so now that everyone knows the truth, I would like to ask if I could go and see if Sasuke is okay. I promised him that I would be there when he's awake and it would be best if I keep that promise before more people get hurt."I said I looked at Sensei for her approval to leave.

"Yes you may go." She said smiling.

"If she's going then I'm going too. I was to see Sasuke too." Sakura and Ino said at the same time

"Why should she let you go Ino-pig, beside he's my team-mate, you're his nothing." Sakura said

"Shut up Big-forehead, beside, who would want to see your ugly face?!" Ino yelled back at her

"ENOUGH!! BOTH OF YOU ARE NOT GOING NO-WHERE NEAR SASUKE!!" Sensei yelled

"What?? Why not?" they both asked

"Because, the only person that he feels calm around is Hinata, and beside you both should know about what happened just a few hours ago, if he sees anyone else besides Hinata, he might go mad again." She said which made both of the girl pout.

"Then, I'll be going." I said and wake toward the door, feeling Sakura and Ino's glaring harshly on my back side. Stopping right in front of the door, I turned around bowed and said "Thank you everyone, for understanding." Then left.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: YAHH!! Done with chapter 8, YAHHH!! Sorry for taking soo long to update. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!!!

EmoGirlxD


	9. Chapter 9: She’s weak …

I Do Not Own Naruto!!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Chapter 9:

Walking slowly in the hallway toward his room, I was really nerves….

"What is he like now?" I thought to myself. I heard many people talking about him before about how cold hearted he was and about the thousands and thousands of people that he had killed. But not once have I really cared about what they said because they don't know who he really is…. I lonely child that lost everyone he has ever loved, he only wants to be spoiled and love again, and yet the smartest people in the world can't understand it. They never can only a person with a heart can't really understand it…

Standing in front of the door, I could hear people inside talking…

"Oh My God!! This is really Sasuke Uchiha!! I can't believe that I'm standing in front of him right now, he looks like a god! "A nurse said

"I know right!! With his looks you can hardly believe that he is what people said he is." Another nurse said

"Yeah, I know right I heard that he's really cold hearted! I well kill you with just a look, scary right." The first nurse said.

"With his looks I don't mind getting killed by him!" the second nurse said with a giggle.

"But can you believe it? I heard that in the clearing Hinata-sama was the one that stopped him from killing everyone!" A third nurse said

"What?!?! Are you for really!! I always thought that she is really weak and useless! How could she have stopped him!?!?" the second nurse said

"Yeah, beside I thought that Sakura-sama would be the one that would be able to stop him. She is so talented and beautiful not to mention strong to! They would be the most beautiful couple in the world!!" the first nurse said

"No way!!! I think him and Ino-sama would be the best!! "The second nurse said

"Sshush! Otherwise he would wak-"She was cut off when Sasuke started moving.

"Oh My God!! What do we do?!?!? He's waking up and Sakura-sama not here!!? The first nurse said

"Yeah!!! Where is Ino-sama?" asked the second nurse. And hearing those two names, Sasuke eyes popped open and in a flash he was standing up on the other side of the room liking mad as hell.

"Who the hell are you?" he growled.

"W-We're h-here t-t-to check u-up on y-you Sasuke-kun.

He growled once again and yelled "Don't call me Sasuke-kun like you know me?!?! "And saw them flinch

"Where is Hinata??" he said looking very mad because he could not find Hinata anywhere in this room.

"She's n-not here, b-beside I t-think Sakura-sama w-well be here s-s-soon to take c-care of y-y-you so p-p-please lay back d-down." The first nurse stuttered

'Yes, Sa- I mean Uchiha-san, please lay back down Sakura and Ino-sama well be here soon." The third nurse said but then shiver after feeling a deadly aroma that's coming from Sasuke.

"I don't want them anywhere near me, now get out of here before I kill you all." He said glaring at them really hardly.

'But why Sasuke-sama, why are you so cruel to Sakura and Ino-sama? They love you and care a lot about you! I seem them work so hard and waited to long for you to come back!" the second nurse cried not caring that he could kill her.

"B… They both are fake. They don't give damn about how I feel, they just want me for the fame, beside I bet while I was gone they fucked almost all the guys in this village." He said with a cold smirk.

"W-What that's not true!!" the first nurse scream.

"I'm getting really tire of you all screaming, I gave you a chance to get away while you can, but it seems like you don't want to live anymore huh?" he said and walked toward them while the three nurse sacredly walked backward.

Having waiting and listening long enough I opened the door and walked him.

"Sasuke, please stop scaring them their only doing their job." I said calmly. And in a flash Sasuke disappeared in front of me and I felt warm arms wrapped around me.

"You've broke your promise." He whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry beside, I did came before you've woke up, but I didn't came in because the nurse were doing there jod. I said then turned look to the three nurse that were frighten,

"Hai, thanks for taking care of him while I was away, you can go now, I'll be taking care of him now though." I said and smiled

"Wait! But Hokage-sama told us to take care of him for now and wait till Sakura and Ino-sama to come and take care of him!" the first nurse said

"I said that?? I don't remember that at all, it's not wise to throw things into the Hokage mouth you know, you've might get killed ." a voice came from behind us as he turned around the three nurse looked scared for their life.

* * *

[Third Person POV]

"H-Hokage-s-sama….. We're terribly sorry." The third nurse said

"Yeah, Sensei, forgive them please, they were only telling the truth." Sakura said as she stepped out behind of Sensei.

"I know right, anyway, you can leave now, leave everything to me and Big Fore head here. " Ino said

"H-Hai! Ino and Sakura-sama." The nurse said and scattered out of the room

"And I think you two should leave too, I let ya'll came here cuz you two didn't stop bugging the heck out of me about seeing Sasuke one last time, so now that ya'll seen him get out!" Sensei said

"But, but, we wanted to talk to him too…." Sakura said

"No that's not our agreement, you say you wanted to come and see him one last time and them leave, you'll already see him so leave." Sensei said strictly.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, I think you should listen to what Sensei says, it's not good right now for you to talk to him cuz he's pretty angry right now." Hinata said

"Stay out of this! You just think you're important now, but after Sasuke get use to being in this village again, he'll only throw you away!"Ino yelled

"Beside, you disown heiress have no rights to call Hokage-sama Sensei! She's not your teacher! And only have one student and that's me!" Sakura smirked while saying those mean word.

"Sakura… Ino… you have 10 second to get ou-"She didn't get to finish her sentence when a strong force came and knocked down both of the girl. Looking at the direction where the girl just landed harshly on the floor, Sasuke was standing in front of them, with his red eyes spinning.

"Talk about her one more time, I swear I well kill you slowly in the moat painful ways as possible." Sasuke said

"But-but Sasuke-kun…. Why are you protecting her?? After you left she was the only one that didn't care about you or ever asked to come looking for you to bring you home… she don't love you as much as I do!!" Sakura cried.

"That's true!! She only stayed here and train and tried going after Naruto, but it seems she don't have the beauty or courage to try and get him.... she is just as the people said she is use-" Ino stop when she felt a hand slapping her across the face. Everyone turned shockingly toward Hinata….

"You have no right for saying that I am useless… you don't know anything about me, Naruto to me is just a friend, Yes I admire him for being strong and going for what he believe in because I can never do that…. But you have no right into saying that I am weak. " she says calmly as she looked down at Ino and Sakura, and they gasped when all they could see in her eyes were coldness, not the shyness and sweetness in her eyes anymore like before.

"Even though I am mad that both of you for saying those things about me, I will forgive you because I know that you care for Sasuke dearly, but please never call someone something they're not till you see the real them." She said as her eyes became nice and caring in a flash.

From the corner someone clapped. Turning around they saw Sensei clapping.

"Well done Hinata, you finally stood up for yourself. I am proud and as for you two, you've disappoint me greatly! Sakura, you have to get over the fact that I had taken Hinata in as one of my student before you and Ino, but you all are my student and I care for all of you dearly, so I want you all to get along, if not, then the student that disappoint me the most and goes against my order, them they well no longer be called my student!" she said

"Now go to your station since its past time for your shift, oh and one more thing, while Sasuke is staying in this hospital, I have assign Hinata to be in charge for taking care of him, and no buts unless you want to get killed, and then don't call me heartless because I told you to not got near him. "She said as they slowly stood up and walk out of the door.

"Now then, I have things to talk to both of you about.... Sasuke……"

* * *

A/N: Hehehe sorry for not updating. This chapter is more Sakura/Ino bashing. Hope you like this chapter. Please review and give me your opinion on this story, thanks love you all....

EmoGirlxD


	10. Chapter 10: Tickle attack!

I Do Not Own Naruto!!

* * *

Chapter 10: Tickle attack!!

[Flashback]

"Now then, I have things to talk to both of you about.... Sasuke……"

* * *

[3rd person POV]

Sasuke had just laded back down oh the hospital bed while Hinata sat on a chair next to him. Standing tiredly in front of them because of the even that had just happened was the Hokage.

"Look, I'm not going to take much time here, so listen up okay?" she said as those two nodded their head.

"Like I said before, Hinata your going to be in charge of talking care of Sasuke and as for you Sasuke if I hear that you've so much as to hurt her, I'm going to kill you so quick that you've wish you've never been alive, you hear me?" She said glaring at the young Avenger, which in return he just glares, backed at her.

"Ano…... Sensei…. What about his punishment??" Hinata asked breaking their "little glaring contest".

"Well, with that matter, I've talked to the council, and look Hinata, Sasuke, I haven't told anyone about this, and I know that Sasuke must have already known this but… The 3rd Hokage left a letter from a long time ago and he hide it to where the next Hokage would find it, In this letter, it said that The Uchiha clan were planning a _coup d'état _ and so Itachi Uchiha was summoned the Third Hokage and the council for a mission to eliminate the entire clan. So as I talked about your returned Sasuke, at first they were scared, and we both know they should be, but then they surprised me by saying that they will allow you to say as long as you swear that your loyalty if here in Konaha. Maybe its guilt that made them came to this agreement, but I think it's more because of the promise don't you think Sasuke??" she said and got a silent 'Hn.' as a answer

"Wait… what promise??" Hinata asked confusedly.

"Well, it's not for me to say, but think Sasuke will tell you when the time is right." She said.

"Hai….. So from now on Sasuke can stay in this village and be a regular ninja again?" she asked again just to clarify what the Hokage had just said.

"Yes, only if he swears Loyalty." She said as we both looked at him.

"I only swear my loyalty for Hinata, But for now as long as her loyalty is here then I swear mine's too." He said as he looks at her causing her to blush with because of his words and his stares.

"Will, that's good enough for me. I have to go now, Hinata, take good care of him okay?" she said as she turns to leave.

"Hai! Sensei I won't disappoint you." Hinata said as Sensei wave before closing the door behind herself.

* * *

Now alone in the hospital room, Hinata twitch while sitting on the chair because of the feeling of Sasuke heavy stares at her, after gathering all of the courage she would muster up she finally look up at him.

Air left her as she looked at his face, but mostly his eyes. They held so much emotion in them. They sat there again this time just staring at each other, until Sasuke finally decided to break the silent by…

"I meant what I said back then Hina. I really do miss you." As she blushes at the old nickname he used to call her.

"Hai, I miss you too Sasuke….." She said as she looked down hoping to hide her face from view as tears fell down slowly from her eyes… But Sasuke quick eyes caught the tear and brought his fingers to her chin and lift it up.

"I know, but why are you crying? Why are you sad??" He said

"N-No…. It's just that I haven't seen you in a long time, so I thought that you have forgotten me." she said as her eyes roam around the room looking everywhere except at Sasuke.

"Hina look at me. Why would you think I would or could even forget you?" he asked when her eyes finally moved toward his face.

"I know…. it's just… just that I've heard that you've change and that…. and then many more girls [A/N: because when he was young he had fans for now he has more fans] following you now…." She said in a whisper.

"Ohh…So someone's jealous huh?" He said with a smirk.

"W-What…. N-No! It's just……" she ended her statement without being able to find the right words to say.

"Hina, yes I might have a lot of ANNOYING fan girl, but you never see me letting them near me do you? Beside I wish I never have fan girls chasing after me. it's too much trouble ." He said as Hinata giggles by his statement.

"Beside…." He said as he got up and pulled Hinata in the bed with him, earning a yelp that made him smirk again.

"We both know I only need one girl in my life and that she's with me in this room right now." HE finish from what he had just left off after he felt that she was comfortable in his arms.

"Girl?? What other girl?? I don't see any,.,, maybe I should check you one more time Sasuke, the nurses might have missed something." Hinata said back to him playfully.

"Oh really, we'll see about that." He grins as he started tickling her.

"S-Stop!! Hahahahaha!! " She laugh till he slowly stop.

"You know I've missed that laugh of yours so much." He said and looks at me sadly.

"Sasuke… I have a favor to ask you..." Hinata said as she move into a more comfortable position in his arms.

"Hn." He said and looks at the ceiling.

"I'll take that as a yes… well I was wondering if well you know… maybe after you get out of the hospital and everyone trust you, maybe we could….." she said in an unsure way scared that he might say no to her if she asks him.

"Just ask me Hina-Chan." She simply states.

"I was wondering if you would,…….T-Train me? " she asked fiddling her fingers nervously.

"That's it?? You just want me to train you??" He laughs.

"It's… It's not funny, I really want you to train me!" she said and sends his a harmless glare.

"Hahahaha, I'm sorry Hina-Chan, it's just you acted like you were going to ask me to go on a date with Sakura or Ino! It's just so funny, and yes, I well train you as soon as I get out of here." He said looking down at her.

"Really?? Yah!! That's Sasu!" she yells and gave him the hug.

"Anything for you, but I really don't think you need it, really. Are you asking me to train you because you still want to prove your father that you're strong?" he asks

"No, its just that's, I really want to train with you, it feels like forever since I've train with you." She whispers softly. Hearing these words really brings back memories for him.

"Okay, okay, we'll train after I get out of this freak'in hospital!" he says. And then continue to tickle her again.

* * *

Outside their door, unknown to them, someone was standing there hearing their every words, and he wasn't too happy about it..

* * *

A/N: I Am Sooooo Sorry!! That's I haven't update in so long!! It's just I haven't been up to writing anything, but I'll try and update some more later, if I'm not too lazy... hehehehe (^-^)v

Again I'm really sorry! Please don't leave me!!!! I love you all. Lolx

EmoGirlxD


	11. Chapter 11: Tears

A/N: I Do Not Own Naruto!! Because trust me I so would not kill the people that I really like and kill the people that I hate. Lolx

* * *

Chapter 11: Tears

Outside their door, unknown to Hinata and Sasuke, someone was standing there hearing their every word, and he wasn't too happy about it...

* * *

After standing time talking and laughing together, it was nearly dark.

"Sasu-kun, I have to go now, father well be upset if I am home late." Hinata said as she slowly sat up after lying on the hospital bed with Sasuke.

"Do you really want to go back there?" she whined causing her to giggle.

"No, I don't want to go back, but I have to." She said and walk toward the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay? So sleep." She said as he watched her open and closes the door on her way out.

Unknown to anyone that's that same person that was standing in front of Sasuke door now following her every step,

Walking home alone, Hinata was feeling really happy now that she got her friend back, but her mind was still cautious because as soon as she walked out of Sasuke room, she felt as if someone was watching and following her now. Feeling a little scared, she walked fast, but she never ran." No! I'm not scare, I'm a ninja. And I'm strong now." She though strongly while trying to figure out who's following her. When suddenly the scared feeling of someone following her was gone, and she stopped to let out a sigh, suddenly as hand grabbed her from behind and pinned her toward the wall. Shaking from the shocked Hinata's eyes was shut closed.

"Open your eyes Hinata." A familiar voice called out to her as she then slowly opens her eyes and was shocked to find a very angry…. Kiba?

"Kiba-Kun… What are you doin-"She got cut of when Kiba yelled.

"WHY WERE YOU IN UCHIHA SASUKE"S ROOM? ANDWHY DID I HEAR YOU TWO LAUGHT AND GIGGLING LIKE YOU TWO WERE HAVING FUN?"

"Well, that's was because the Hokage signed me up for a mission to look after Sasuke-kun and well you see….. Me and Sasuke-kun are really good friend and well we have been talking to each other since we haven't talked to each other for so long. Beside why are you so mad Kiba-kun??" Hinata asked. She was scared of this new Kiba, because the Kiba that she knew had never ever yelled at her.

Taking a deep breath, Kiba slowly calmed down. And slowly took away is hands that were used to pin Hinata to the wall.

"I-I'm sorry for yelling and scaring you Hinata. It's just that earlier today I heard that you were in the hospital, so I went to look for you, I went to your room and looked for you but the nurse said that you weren't there, so I went up to the main desk to asked where you where. And so they gave me the room number that you were in. And so as I was searching for your room, I saw the Hokage going out of the room, so I went up to that room, and I heard that you were talking to someone, At first to though that you were talking to Neji or something because you only talked so freely like that to me, Neji, and Shino. But then I heard a voice and it sound nothing like Neji, and that's when I heard you call Sasuke's name, and well I kinda got pissed……I'm sorry that I over reacted, but I was scared that you was going to get hurt by him, " He confessed.

"Thanks Kiba-kun, I'm really happy that's you worry like that's, but you don't have to because Sasuke won't hurt me." Hinata said and smiles.

"yeah, he better not, because me, Neji, Shino well have his head if he do!." Kiba grins.

"Now then, its late you should hurry up and go home, do you want me to walk with you?" he asks

"No, I can go home by myself, beside, shouldn't you be going home and get ready for bed? I heard that's you have a date tomorrow." I said raising a brow at him.

"Hahaha.. How did you know about that?" he asks scratching his head.

"Oh, nowhere, I just heard Lee running up and down the hallway of the hospital yelling out" Kiba finally got a girlfriend that isn't a dog." She said giggling. As she heard Kiba said something about "I'm gonna kill Lee tomorrow."

"So now, you have to tell me who is she? "She asks.

"Well I was going to let everybody see her soon, but it looks like I have to let everybody see her sooner then I planned, Her name is Kisuha [ A/N: lolx, like Kiss you with a "ha". Nice name huh?" lolx] she's the daughter of a vet that's a really good friend to my family. She loves animal and she really love Akamaru. "Kiba said in a daze.

"Good for you Kiba, I'm happy for you and can't wait to meet her." Hinata smiles at Kiba.

"Hai! Thanks well have to go, bye Hinata! See you tomorrow!"Kiba said and ran off without hearing a "Good night" from Hinata.

Giggling Hinata walked of home.

"It seems that Kiba stopped crushing on you huh? Hinata-sama." Neji said as he gracefully jumped off the tree that he was in and was next to me in a flash.

"Hai, but spying on us isn't good Neji-nee-san." Hinata said teasily at her cousin.

"My apologies Hinata-sama." He said as they reach the main door of the Hyuuga household.

"No need, to say sorry nee-san it's your job to I guess…..Where is my father and sister?" she ask not really caring about where they really were.

"They are getting ready for dinner, and you should be doing so too." He said stopping in front of Hinata's bedroom door.

"Hai, I well thank you for walking me back." She said and walk in my room.

[Hinata POV]

Sighing to myself after I was alone, I went and washed up and got ready for dinner. After finishing I went down stairs and went to the dining room. As I walked in I bowed to father and went to my seat.

"You are late coming home today Hinata, may I ask why is that?" Father ask me but I know that he doesn't really care about me, he just ask so make sure that I wasn't doing anything that would shame the family's name.

"Hai father, I was just finishing up today's mission that Hokage-sama sighed for me to do." I said as the dishes for today's dinner was brought out.

"Father, I heard that Hinata was sighed to take care of that traitor Sasuke." Hanabi smirk at me.

"Is that true Hinata?" father ask in a harsh voice as I could feel him glaring at me as I am eating my diner.

"Yes, father." I said back still not looking at him.

"Father, I think you should go and talk to the Hokage, I mean I don't think that she can handle taking care of Sasuke al by herself, she'll get kill." Hanabi said in her sickly sweet voice to father. She act like she care about me to, but we all know that's a big lie.

"Hmm, your right. I well talk about it to the Hokage." Father agrees with her like always.

"I-I don't think that you well have to, she did a sign me for the mission, b-beside, I can t-take care of m-myself." I said proud that I stood up for myself, but all that was burn away when my father said

"Don't think to highly of yourself child! Hanabi is doing you a favor by telling me so, tomorrow, you well go with me as I go see the Hokage. And I well ask her to let Hanabi at this mission, I think that Sasuke would rather someone stronger to watch him." Father said giving me a stern look that I just ignore again.

"Strong, yeah right! Beside I though that's you hate Sasuke" I murmured.

"What was that child?!Are you talking back to me? Learn your place!" he yells at me.

"I am done, excuse me, and please enjoy the rest of your diner." I said and walk away back to my room with a cold hard look on my face.

After reaching my room, I lock my door and ran to my bed and cried my heart out all night.

* * *

[3rd person POV]

Standing outside Hinata's door, Neji stood there hearing her cry till she fell asleep crying.

"Sighing to himself, he though…

"One day they well regret treating her this way, and when she move out, they well be begging on their knee for her to come back. Everyone of them that say and think that's she's weak." And with that he left.

* * *

A/N: awww, isn't that's cute, how much Neji care's about Hinata, this story has alittle Hanabi bashing, no Sakura or Ino bash, but all in time. Lolx Please review! And I well see you in the next chapter!!


	12. Chapter 12: Silence?

A/N: I Do Not Own Naruto!! And Happy Thanksgiving everyone!! Hope you have a great time with your family and eating yummy food!! Lolx.

* * *

Chapter 12: Silence?

_After reaching my room, I lock my door and ran to my bed and cried my heart out all night._

_Standing outside Hinata's door, Neji stood there hearing her cry till she fell asleep crying._

"_Sighing to himself, he though… _

"_One day they well regret treating her this way, and when she move out, they well be begging on their knee for her to come back. Everyone of them that say and think that's she's weak." And with that he left._

* * *

As the sun slowly shines over a blue sky, a gentle knock was heard from outside my door.

"Hinata-sama, it's time to wake up, your father and Hanabi-sama is also waking up soon to go and see the Hokage. " At the sound of Neji saying that Hinata startle to a wake.

"H-Hai! Neji-nee-san, I'm awake now, thank you." As she scamper around in her room, trying to find things to wear and ran into the restroom to get ready.

Outside, Neji heard "Booms" and "crashes", chuckling a hard laugh at himself, he walk away.

After a few minute, Hinata was finally finish getting ready and open the door to find her sister raising her arm up like she was going to knock on my door.

"Oh! Onii chan…….. It looks like you're up and I thought that you were going to sleep in today, oh well, that's good, and father is waiting." Hanabi said with a face of displease.

"Hai, Hanabi, I'm awake, now let's not let father wait shall we." she said and walk away from Hanabi with a small smile on her face.

"So, it looks like Hanabi was going to try and make me look bad in front of father again, Lucky this time, Neji-nee-san was here for me, I have to remember to thank him again later." she thought to herself.

Her smile soon disapproved when she saw her father putting on his shoes.

"Good morning father." She said to him.

"Hmm. let's go now, we much not be late."He said and we heard off to the Hokage building.

* * *

During the way to the Hokage's office Hinata's tummy growl and rumble as they walk past all the little food stands, but even though she was really hungry, she hide it will, so that Hanabi wouldn't get a chance to try and make fun of her.

After what seems like forever, they finally made to the front door of the Hokage's office.

Hiashi raised his hand and firmly knocked on the boor. It was only a few minutes later that they heard a voice telling them to enter.

As they enter, Hiashi and Hanabi faces the Hokage as Hinata bowed.

"Good Morning Hiashi, and what do I owe this early visit for?" She asked eyeing Hiashi and Hanabi before landing toward me with a small nod as a silent good morning.

"Good morning to you to Hokage-sama." Hiashi said to her as the room fills itself with a dark tension.

"Hokage-sama, father and I have come today to talk to her about nee-san mission." Hanabi said as the Hokage move her piercing glare from Hiashi to look at her.

"And what about it? I have assigned this mission to her because I know that she can complete it without failing. So you don't have to worry about anything" Hokage said

"Will you see Hokage-sama, father and I think that… that-" "That Hinata is not fit for this mission, How could you put her in a mission to take care of that traitor?!" Hiashi cut her off but never the less Hanabi nod her head in agreement

How strongly and disgustedly he said the word "Traitor" to describe Sasuke made Hinata feel angry as her hand slowly form into a tight ball.

"I disagree with you Hiashi, beside you have no right to tell me who I can and cannot assign mission to." She calmly waved his off.

Hiashi was on the verge of blowing out not caring if she is the Hokage or not, but Hanabi, not letting that happen, pulled his sleeve to calm him down with word.

"I understand that, but is I may Hokage-sama, I recommend that you replace Hinata with Hanabi for this mission." He staring blankly at her

"I don't think that I can do that, Hiashi, beside you and I both don't want Hanabi dead do we?" She stated glaring back at Hiashi.

"Dead? This is no time to joke around, beside everyone know that I'm stronger then Hinata if someone has to die in this mission it would be Hinata, not me." Hanabi stared at Hinata as Hinata just stared straight out the window, ignoring Hanabi dark stare.

"I would disagree with that Hanabi, beside, I think it's best to keep Hinata on this mission because she is not only a Kunoichi, but she is also a medical-nin while you are not." The Hokage smiled.

"If that is it, then just let me watch over him while Hinata heal him." Hanabi said

"Why do you want to watch over him so badly Hanabi?" The Hokage asked

"Because….. Because… I- um, want to keep my sister from getting hurt." She stated with a small smile on her face, but the Hokage wasn't convinced at all.

"Really now? Or is it because you are scared that Hinata finally is doing something that proves that she is more stronger then you are and you want to take it away from her to prove to your father that you are stronger then her?" she asked

"N-No, that's not it..." Hanabi said as she started to panic, but quickly replace it with a blank look, but again it didn't convince the Hokage at all.

"I don't think I can or will put you for this mission, but since it seems like you really want to prove to your father that you are strong enough to take on Sasuke than let's see how he will handle it okay?" she asked with a smirk on her face, as Hiashi, Hanabi, and Hinata looked shockly at her.

"Silence? Then I guess everyone agree, will off we go then. "With that she led them out her office and toward the hospital, where a strong Sharinga user was just starting to wake up.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like this chapter, I am so sorry that I haven't been writing any chapter, but I been having so many things to day lately, school really suck you know. [But you should still go to school ^-^] Thank you everyone for all your lovely reviews. And to Darth-Taisha: I know we had a agreement for all me new chapter, but I really can't keep my readers waiting anymore. I'm so sorry, but I have to let you know that I have reread my story and did find a lot of mistake, so I will start rereading my story. ^-^Thank you a lot and thanks my reader's to!! Please continue reading my story and review please!!


	13. Chapter 13: Damn you, Hanabi

I Do Not Own Naruto!

Chapter 13: Damn you, Hanabi

As they transport themselves to the front entry of the hospital, Hinata couldn't stop worrying. Yeah, her sister was always mean to her and her father always treated her badly, but that doesn't mean she want them to get hurt. Scared as she was for them, she tried not to show it, bit fail miserably. As they enter the hospital and was heading to Sasuke's room, she keeps on falling behind and spacing out.

When they got to the front door, before the Hokage was even able to open the door, The door swung open and there stood a half angry half sad Sasuke, but Hinata was the only one who knew that he was sad because on his face, He had a cold facial one and only his eyes show anger, yet a tad sad.

"I wonder why he's sad, is it because I didn't come back early enough? I did promise to come back today, which I did…" She wonders.

"You're late." Sasuke seem to answer her question as if he was able to read her mind or something.

"Ah, Gomen Sasuke. It seems we kept her up." The Hokage said

Growling he glare at Hiashi and Hanabi. He said "why are they here?" before walking back inside as the other follows in.

"Well, you see Sasuke, as you know I assign Hinata a mission to be your caretaker. Yet Hanabi here wants to do it." The Hokage said gesturing toward Hanabi, who had a light blush on her face. He looks disgusted at her before turning his head as he thought of one thing "Fan Girls".

"H-hello… Sasuke-Kun…" Hanabi said as she was staring him with dreamy eyes.

Snapping his head toward her, he spoke in a deadly voice, " Do. Not. Call. Me. That."

"You are not to speak to the future heiress like that." Hiashi spoke back with a deadly voice as well.

"I can speak to her however I want to, I can careless about your clan, beside to me, you all are fools to let this little weak girl become your leader, and with her your clan will fall." Sasuke said with a smirk

"Why you little tra-"before he could finish his sentence, Hinata cut in

"Umm, Hokage-sama, Father I think that it's a good idea if everyone leave beside I have to do a check up on Sasuke."

"Yes, I think that's a great idea, I don't want you two fighting here and hurt or disturb my patients. "The Hokage stated.

"No! I don't want to go. Beside I want to stay and help nee-san with the work." Hanabi said when what she really meant was." Please let me stay and bother nee-san and to get close with Sasuke-kun."

"Will, since today you are off of training, I think that it's okay. What do you think about this Hokage-sama?" Hiashi asked

"I guess so, but I have to warn all of you. If Hanabi does something inappropriate, then I cannot promise that she will be unharmed but the end of today. Oh, and I am only letting her stay with them today. If you are to ask me again, I will deny your request." The Hokage stated.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Hanabi and Hiashi stated.

And with that Hiashi and the Hokage left.

"Ummm . Will since they left... Sasuke... let me check your health. And if everything goes well, I think that you will be able to leave here." Hinata said. As she reached for the clip board and gave him a check.

After an hour Hanabi yells "This is soo boreding!"

"Well, if it is soo boreding to you, then you can leave. No one wants you to be here anyway." Sasuke stated calmly not even looking at her.

"Urrrgg! Are you done yet Hinata?" she ask

"H-Hai, I'm done. We just have to w-wait till Sasuke gather all his cloths and then we can l-leave to an apartment the Hokage has set out for h-him." Hinata said as she gathers up all her material.

"Really?" Hanabi said brightly. "Here let me help with you that Sasuke-k-san."

"No, Thank you I can do it myself." Sasuke said not even bothering to hide how much he hated her.

After 20 minute, they finally reached his apartment. The three went in and saw that it was very nice and big. The apartment was on the 5th floor. And they could see a great view of the village. It was well furnished with everything the he needed.

"Wow, this apartment is very nice, who knew that the Hokage could be so nice as to get such a nice apartment for you Huh? Sasuke-san." Hanabi said

"hn" was all that he said. Though the truth was that he gave her money to buy whatever she though he needed for, that was why his apartment seem so homey... more homey then he really want it to be.

"W-Why don't w-we go and shop for s-some food for him, hmm? Hanabi?" Hinata ask

"Hmm, I've a better idea! Why don't you go by yourself and I'll stay here with Sasuke-san" Hanabi ask smiling at Sasuke.

"Or better yet, why don't you go and let Hinata stay? Hinata go and make a LONG list for her?" Sasuke stated

"What? But wh-" she started but didn't get to finish because Sasuke sent a dark glare at her.

"Go." He said darkly one last time.

"Fine!" she said and went over to get the list from Hinata. Not forgetting to slam the door on her way out.

"Thank goodness she lifts, or else I would have to kill her before this day end." Sasuke said as he pulls Hinata into him for a hug.

"Sasuke, I know you dislike her and everybody in my clan for treating me this way, but they are still my family, and I don't want anyone of them to get hurt. Beside, since you've been gone, you might not have known this, but Neji and I are really close now. He is more brotherly to me now. "Hinata said facing him with a big smile.

"Hmmm, since I am back now, and got the title of official traitor off my back, and got a nice apartment, when are you going to leave that stupid clan and come live with me? You've suffer long enough, Hina, its time you move one and away from them." Sasuke said to her

"I know I have to get away from them, but I have to make sure that I get Neji out of it to. I've been working on a way to remove the curse seal from him, and pretty soon I well be able to do it." Hinata said as she looks into his eyes.

"My, My, you've become so strong, my little Hina-Chan." He teases her

"Oh, stop it! Beside we both know who's the strongest in this room." She teases him back.

"Oh really now, your lucky you the only one I show this side of me, if other try to act like this to me, they would be 6 feet under the ground by now, my dear." He said with a smirk gracefully on his mouth.

"HAHAHAHA, well you should feel lucky to, because no one, not even Sensei get to see this side of me either!" she replies back daringly.

'Hahaha, we'll see" and with that he tackle her into the ground, and they both rolled around laughing, tackling and tickling each other. But their fun was ruin when they hear the front door opening, and in a flash they were standing again. Hinata with her face still red from the fun they had, and Sasuke…. Well he was back to being Sasuke, and all the coldness that come from holding the name Sasuke Uchiha. But in his mind he was thinking, "Damn you, Hanabi, for ruining our fun. I swear one day I'm going to get you back for all that you've done."

Authors Note: Sorry that I haven't been writing. Though it seems that all I've been doing is saying sorry, I would say sorry again, but that would defeat the purpose wont it? xD hahaha. Anyway here is a chapter that I promise a while ago, but didn't get a chance to complete. So for all you readers out there that's worry about me deleting or stopping this story, don't worry about it cuz I promise you, I well, one way, or another I well finish up with fanfic! So thanks for reading!

EmoGirlxD


End file.
